A cold planer machine includes a moldboard. The moldboard is capable of vertical movement between an open and a closed position. During operation, the moldboard needs to be able to move from side to side to a small degree when in a working position. However, this side to side movement of the moldboard is undesired when the moldboard is in the completely lowered or closed position, for example, during travel or when the machine is parked.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,364 describes a scraper device for a milling drum mounted in a construction machine. The scraper device includes a scraper blade arranged in a height-adjustable manner behind the milling drum when seen in the direction of travel, which can glide on the surface milled or to be milled by the milling drum, where the scraper blade is guided in lateral guides in a height-adjustable manner relative to the milling drum, and where first centering devices are provided which center the scraper blade between the guides with small lateral play of movement when in a raised position, and which allow a greater lateral play of movement of the scraper blade when the scraper blade is in a lowered working position, it is provided that the second centering devices act upon the upper end of the scraper blade, restricting the lateral displacement of the scraper blade at the upper end in case of a lateral movement of the scraper blade in the guides.